You and Me
by MarinaandLana
Summary: Azrael Scholl is entering her sixth year at Hogwarts and a number of things are changing around her. Her dad is the new Potions teacher, suspicious things are happening around the castle, her mother is trying to arrange a marriage, and her boyfriend wants to go public with their relationship. With the Dark Lord gaining strength, it's going to be an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

"Azrael, come here." My mother's voice called out, summoning me upstairs to her room. I put down the family spell book I was flipping through, leaving it on the black coffee table as I hurried up the curved marble staircase to my parent's room.

"Yes?" I questioned as I poked my head into the posh bedroom and spotted my mother resting on the corner of the king sized bed. As soon as she heard my voice she waved me over to join her on the bed. Sitting down on the dark grey bedspread, my gaze travelled around the room, looking at all the family heirlooms scattered about. It was like living in a museum, and growing up I was never really able to play and run around the house in risk of breaking something that once belonged to my great uncle, twice removed. My mother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Your schedule came in the mail, and I wanted to talk to you about it." She rushed out, sounding slightly panicked. Was there something weird about my classes? Did I not get high enough marks on my exams? My eyes met hers, but they betrayed no emotion, leaving me clueless as to what was going on. I simply nodded, signaling her to continue. I watched carefully as she opened up the letter and pulled out my sixth year schedule. She handed it to me, her ivory hand shaking ever so slightly. Okay, this was a tad bit creepy. Gabrielle Scholl didn't shake. I hadn't ever really seen my mother nervous before, so she must be expecting some negative reaction from me. My heart raced as I took the piece of parchment and scanned it, trying to determine what was causing my mother's stress. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed that I had Potions with the Gryffindor students again this year. _"__Seamus." _I thought, trying to conceal my smile. I had grown closer to the Irish Gryffindor last year, and when the friendship turned into more, we had to keep it a secret, because our separate groups of friends wouldn't approve, and my strict pureblood parents wouldn't approve either. It was hard to keep a secret, but at least we would have a class together. But that certainly wasn't what was causing my mother to act this way, she didn't know about our secret meetings in the corridors or the kisses in Hogsmeade. I tried to hand the paper back to her, but she shook her head and pushed it back into my hands. Furrowing my brow, I read it over again, still not noticing anything strange about the classes I was taking. She cleared her throat before reaching over my arm and pointing out who my Potions teacher was to be.

"What?!" I exclaimed, turning to face her, my forest green eyes searching her face. My father was not going to be my teacher. It wasn't possible. I had to be dreaming. Did I fall asleep on the couch downstairs and dream this whole thing up? There wasn't anyone else that could take the job? What happened to Professor Snape? There were a million questions flying through my mind, and I didn't think my mother would be able to answer them all. This wasn't happening. It just couldn't. My mind was playing tricks on me, that's all. He couldn't be at school with me! How embarrassing! As terrible as it sounds, I was only concerned about one thing- how would I be able to meet up with Seamus if my dad was there at the school with me? He was always a bit overprotective, and according to my mother, always worried about me while I was away at Hogwarts. Now he'd probably micromanage my time to make sure I wasn't getting into any trouble. Great, this was just _great. _I shook my head, handing the schedule back to my mother. Nope, it wasn't true, I wouldn't let it.

My mother tucked a loose wave of my hair behind my ear with a small smile. "I know what you're thinking Az and I know you're trying to deny it, but it really won't be that bad." She said quietly, trying to cheer me up. I appreciated her effort, but it just wasn't helping. I felt like whining and complaining about it to all my friends, but it would fall onto deaf ears because they wouldn't be able to change it either.

I couldn't hold eye contact with her without losing it and turning into a total brat, so I dropped my gaze to my lap. "Is he going to be the Head of the Slytherin House?" I mumbled, picking at the lavender nail polish that I meant to remove last night.

"Well, yes." She confirmed, trying to hide the pride in her voice. Sure, I was proud of my dad for getting the position, but part of me wished that he had waited until I was out of Hogwarts. The last thing I wanted was him to be watching my every move or babying me in front of my class and house. "Professor Snape was moved to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and they decided to let someone else be the Head of Slytherin for a year." I released a loud sigh before composing myself. There wasn't any point in pouting about if for the next two weeks, I might as well try to make the best of the remaining summer holiday and my sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Thanks for telling me." I said towards my mother as she wrapped her bony arm around me, pulling me in for a slightly awkward side hug. I couldn't help but laugh as her light brown hair overtook my face. Even though my parents could be strict, I still loved them and appreciated their effort.

"Since the term is starting in two weeks, why don't we go down the Diagon Alley to get your books and new robes?" My mother suggested as she stood up and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles out of her skirt. I nodded in reply as I slid off the bed to stand. "Maybe you'll see some of your friends there." She added with a smile and wink in my direction. Rolling my eyes, I followed her out of the room and downstairs towards the fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network. This was certainly going to be an eventful year.

**A/N: This is my first time ever publishing anything, so reviews and plot ideas/tips are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed my way through the crowd, desperately searching for an empty spot on the platform. It seemed even more crowded this year, but I knew it was just my imagination. Apparently, there were even less students attending this year because their parents didn't want to send them away with the Dark Lord rising. Luckily, I was still able to attend, I don't know what I would do if I had to stay home and have my parents teach me. I finally managed to pull my trunk into a generally empty area on the platform, and turned to face my teary mother. "Mum, don't cry. Father will be there and I'll be home for Christmas." I reassured her, placing my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to cheer her up. My father had left for Hogwarts a week earlier so he could organize the classroom and get used to everything. I was glad he wouldn't be on the train with me, because for some reason, I feel like he'd want us to share a compartment with all my friends. That would have been a real disaster. My mother was a bit lost this morning, trying to get us to the station on time. It was going to be hard for her, being alone all the time. Both her husband and only child would be away for most of the year. She pulled me into a hug that lasted a few seconds before calming herself down and pulling away.

"I know dear, I just worry about you while you're away." She explained, letting a watery laugh escape her lips. It was understandable, but I was pretty sure that Hogwarts would be safe this year. Sure, we had a giant snake petrifying students a couple years ago, and Sirius Black was on the grounds in my third year, but all that was in the past. "Az? Make sure you do all your work, and try to make more friends in your house." Mother reminded me as I looked around the platform searching for a familiar face, "Like that nice boy Draco, you guys used to be close." She suggested quickly as I turned to face her. Why was she bringing him up now? I attended the Yule Ball with him in our fourth year, but that was the last real contact we had, and we only went together because we were the last two people in our house without dates. In fact, he had ditched me halfway through it to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Erm, sure Mum." I said, searching for the handle of my trunk. I had to board the train soon if I wanted to get a decent compartment. "I've got to get on the train." I reminded her as she continued on about making sure I did all my assignments. "I love you too. Bye." I replied as she rambled on with her goodbyes. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but the train was leaving in seven minutes whether I was on it or not. I finally managed to get away and onto the train, my trunk tucked away with the other students. I walked down the corridor of the train, occasionally waving or having a short conversation with my fellow Slytherins. Soon enough, I found the compartment containing my usual group of friends, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Veronica Winston, and Dallas Starrings. In addition to the usual group, there was also Draco Malfoy sitting by the window. I glanced at Draco before looking at Pansy and furrowing my brow. She simply shrugged, which didn't really explain why he was in here. Sitting down next to Veronica, I gazed out the train window as it started to chug out of the station. Apparently my mother was too emotional to wave goodbye, because I couldn't see in her the crowd anywhere.

Once we were out of the station, the compartment burst into the conversation. "So, Pansy, what did you do this summer?" Veronica questioned, pulling her straight blonde hair to her other shoulder as she leaned over Dallas and Theo to talk to Pansy. I watched as Draco spread out on the other side of the compartment, not really bothering to interact with any of us.

"My parents and I took a vacation to Italy, to see some of my cousins, and let me tell you, those Italian wizards…" Pansy continued as I examined my fingernails and the fresh coat of nail polish that I applied last night. A dark green for House pride, of course. Hopefully we could win the House Cup this year. It was hard to believe we lost to _Hufflepuff_ last term. "Az." Pansy snapped as she looked my way, her brown eyes studying my features. I tore my eyes away from my nails, wondering what she had just said to me. "I asked if you saw any cute guys this summer." She repeated, obviously not impressed that I wasn't listening to her tale about her vacation. I knew her annoyance with me wouldn't last long, she would forget about it in a matter of minutes. That was the great thing about her, she didn't hold grudges and couldn't stay mad for long since she always needed to run her mouth.

I shrugged, not really having anything interesting to contribute to the conversation. Was I supposed to lie and make up some boy I met at one of my parent's parties? No, that would be too much effort, because knowing Veronica and Pansy, they'd want to read the letters we sent each other. "Are guys all you talk about?" I asked her somewhat jokingly, "I saw some cute guys, but I'm not really looking for anyone right now." I answered as her lips puckered into a frown.

"Can't we talk about something else? Dallas and I don't really want to hear about all your boy toys." Theodore begged as he looked between the two girls. Pansy made an _ugh _face, but launched into a new conversation about what classes she thought were going to be challenging.

Draco sat up quickly when he heard the word classes, and ran his fingers through his fine hair. "Hey, isn't your dad the new Potions teacher?" He questioned, his grey eyes boring into me.

I nodded as an answer, my dislike towards the entire situation evident, "He's also the new Head of our house." I added, listening to Dallas groan. My friends knew my dad had a tendency to be strict, but they were lucky, he usually toned it down whenever we had guests or when my friends came over.

"Now we're not going to get away with anything." Dallas complained as Theo nodded in agreement. Pansy's eyes widened as she realized the same thing.

"Hey, you guys should be thankful that it's not your dad. I'm not going to be able to ever sneak out now." I whined, looking at all of them. Theodore smirked a bit at that part, and I knew instantly I would regret saying that in about three seconds.

Pansy let out a loud laugh, "Yea, like you were going to sneak out anways! You don't have anything to do besides hang out with us." She said as Veronica coughed, trying to hide her laughter, "Who were you going to sneak out and meet? Your non-exsistent boyfriend?" And here comes the regret. Why did I have to open my mouth at all? I simply shrugged in reply before angling my body so I was facing more towards the window. Watching the scenery go by, I could hear them talking in hushed whispers behind my back, and I looked over to see Draco looking between me and them. Once he realized I saw him looking, he dropped his gaze to his lap and started picking little pieces of fuzz off his pants. I could tell it would be a long ride to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Bit of a boring chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise. Reviews are really helpful, so if you can, please leave one c: **


	3. Chapter 3

** Maddymoo25- Thank you so much for reviewing! Right now the pairing for the OC isn't set in stone, she's with Seamus currently, but I have some plots floating around that might change it. I'm definitely going to try and make my chapters longer c: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The remainder of the train ride was uneventful; most of the group fell into silence a couple minutes after Pansy's laughing fit. As the English countryside whizzed by it grew darker and darker, and a couple miles before we reached Hogwarts it started to drizzle. The rain gradually got harder until it was a full blown downpour. It was going to be hell to wait for a carriage to pick us and take us to the castle. Draco, Veronica, Pansy, and I gathered our belongings and went into the train's corridor while Theodore and Dallas rushed around the compartment trying to pick up any trolley candy that was abandoned. It wasn't long before we were fighting the crowd to get to the front of the queue for the carriages and trying to stay dry.

Pansy managed to get us through most of the crowd without losing anyone. Even Dallas and Theo managed to keep up with the pushy brunette. We boarded the second carriage that would provide us transportation to the castle. The carriage jerked forward towards Hogwarts, hitting a number of potholes in the dark, the lights from the castle reflecting off the lake even though the large stone building wasn't visible yet.

"I look like a drowned rat." Veronica pouted as she looked at her damp robes and hair. "What's the spell for drying off again?" She asked desperately, her blue eyes searching all our faces, only to be met with a shrug or smirk. I knew I could recall it if I tried hard enough, but Veronica's ego could use a little deflating, and walking into the Great Hall without looking like a model might do it. The blonde released a loud groan before resting her head on the back of the black seat.

As we escaped the heavy tree line of the forest, I finally spotted the castle. A small grin spread across my face, mirroring the facial expressions of my fellow students. No matter how many times I came to Hogwarts, it would always be breathtaking. Nestled up on cliffs was my real home, with all its towers and passageways. As much as I loved my parents, I was always happier at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the fact that I had more freedom or the comfortable atmosphere; or a combination of the two. The corridors and moving staircases were always more welcoming to me then the dark marble hallways of the mansion I grew up in.

Before I knew it, the black carriage halted to a stop, sending me flying forward. I was always accident prone and clumsy, thankfully not as severely as some, but still clumsy. I managed to stop myself moments before crashing face first into Dallas' knee, but I still caught the attention of everyone else in the carriage. A faint pink blush spread across my cheeks as I exited the carriage in a hurry. I heard a couple giggles come from behind me as I walked under the archway and entered the castle. _'Let them laugh.'_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as I walked up the staircase to the main level.

Hurrying through the corridors, I dodged a couple of ghosts and wandering fourth years. I didn't want anyone to take my spot at the Slytherin table, therefore I had to rush. The last thing I needed was some second year taking my spot, leaving me to hang out with the third years while facing the wall.

"Az!" I whirled around, almost knocking over a second year Hufflepuff in the process, when I heard my voice called, "Merlin's beard, why are you rushing?!" Pansy gasped out as she reached me, apparently out of breath from pursuing me.

"I dunno, just wanted to get there earlier than last year." I replied, remembering when we all managed to get stuck on the slowest, and last, carriage and barged into the Great Hall during the middle of the sorting ceremony. It was hard to live that down, especially since a group of Gryffindor students brought it up every time we entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

She simply nodded in agreement; it wasn't a pleasant memory for any of us. Linking our arms, she steered us towards the Great Hall, weaving in and out of groups of people with inhuman grace. Just how did she do it?

Pansy dragged me through the entrance of the Great Hall, not slowing down even though we were almost at our destination. Taking a sharp left towards the Slytherin table, I looked up at the ceiling that seemed to go on forever. Tonight it displayed the rain pouring down outside, with the occasional lightning bolt jumping around the clouds. I took a seat with my back to the wall so I was facing the Gryffindor table. This was _my _seat, and almost everyone at the table knew it, excluding the first years. Seamus just so happened to sit facing the Slytherin table so we could communicate silently to make plans. It was difficult, not being able to ever really interact with each other in public, but he informed me last year that he wanted to keep our relationship on the low. Sometimes I wondered if he did it because he was embarrassed of me, but it was most likely for the best. Our groups of friends didn't really get along, and knowing my parents we'd be forced to be break up. Pushing the negative thoughts to the back of my mind, I watched people enter the Great Hall, but tried to not look like I was expecting or searching for a familiar face in the throng of people.

Finally, my dark green eyes locked with his blue ones, and I couldn't help but grin. He looked breathtaking, but this wasn't a new fact to me. Seamus returned my smile, and nodded his head towards the hallway, signaling me to wait for him when we were all done with the sorting ceremony and dinner. We would have loads to catch up on and probably wouldn't have much time to talk tonight in the hallway. I hadn't seen him in person since the last term ended, and our only means of communication over the summer had been by mail.

"Hello? Earth to Azrael?" Veronica's voice rang out as she down next me, waving one of her hands in front of my eyes. I jumped slightly, breaking the eye contact between Seamus and I. "The sorting is about to start and you're sitting here like a goon." She continued as she met my eyes, "What are you looking at?" She asked as she tried to figure out where I was looking a few seconds prior. Veronica stopped her search when she noticed that Dumbledore had called for their attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked over at all the students, "There are a few new rules that will be discussed after the first years are sorted, but I assure you that you'll be eating soon." He announced before nodding at Professor McGonagall and sitting down at the table.

The Sorting Hat's song this year was a bit boring compared to last years, but was entertaining nevertheless. Professor McGonagall came forward, holding a scroll with the names of all the first years.

"Addams, Marilyn." Her voice rang out as a bony first year with shoulder length black hair came forward to the old stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and it was only a couple seconds before it called out 'Slytherin!' Our table erupted into cheers as the nervous looking girl hurried over and took a seat by the Bloody Baron.

With all the excitement of returning to Hogwarts, I had completely forgotten that my dad was a new teacher. It was quite a shock to see him sitting up there in between the Charms and Astronomy teacher, with his chiseled face and broad shoulders. He was wealthy, and it showed. He resembled a leader or ruler of sorts, not some Potions teacher. I was thanking all my lucky stars that he hadn't spotted me at the table and seemed focused on the sorting. The last thing I wanted was for him to start waving and trying to get my attention during the middle of the sorting ceremony.

The sorting continued on until there were only a few more students, which was good, because most of us were growing restless and wanted to get on with the feast.

"Yew, Zackary." Professor McGonagall called before rolling up the scroll and placed the hat on the tan boy's head. Time seemed to move in slow motion as we waited for the last first year to be sorted. Finally, the Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw. Sighs of relief were heard all over the hall as everyone prepared to eat as much as they could of the delicious Hogwarts food. Unfortunately, our wait wasn't over. Dumbledore still had his beginning of the term speech.

The bearded headmaster stood and walked forward to the golden podium, "There's nothing more exciting than the sorting of new, bright minds." He said with a small chuckle as a few students nodded in agreement. "I don't want to delay our feast any longer, but I have a couple things to say." He paused, "We have a new Potions teacher, Professor Scholl." Dumbledore announced, holding his arm out in the general direction of my standing father. A couple people looked over at me, including Seamus, but I couldn't really meet their eyes. I never introduced Seamus to my parents, for the obvious reasons, and I didn't want him to be mad that I didn't tell him.

Dumbledore's speech ended while I was stuck in my thoughts, and before I realized it, the table was covered in a variety of food items. There was everything from pot roast to sandwiches piled high on golden platters. I filled my plate with anything that looked appetizing, but I avoided the fish, it was always too fishy for my taste. The table was silent for the most part, considering most of us were getting as much food into our stomachs as we could.

Pansy jabbed her elbow into my side, interrupting my chewing. "Wha-?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Why does that Gryffindor boy keep looking at you?" She questioned, raising a dark eyebrow. Pretending not to know it was Seamus, I furrowed my brows. "Don't play dumb, it's the one who's always blowing things up." She added, dropping her voice down to a whisper. I just shrugged in reply and continued eating while she kept looking at me. "Maybe he has a weird crush on you." Pansy hissed out with a look of disgust on her face. My green eyes narrowed slightly and I swallowed my food.

"Pansy, if I knew about it, I would have told you." I assured her, and the statement caused her a smile. It wasn't hard to please her and if you could get past her occasionally bratty temper tantrums, she was fun to be around. Pansy was the closest thing to a sister I had.

I didn't even notice during my conversation with Pansy that dessert was on the table. Most of the good stuff had been claimed, but that was fine by me. I was surprised I could still breathe without exploding, and I wasn't going to test my luck by cramming a pastry in. Pansy continued gabbing on about her schedule and I nodded occasionally to ensure her that I was listening. Five minutes later, we were all dismissed from the Great Hall.

The Prefects were leading the first years down to the Slytherin common room, which were located in the Dungeons. Some of them looked absolutely terrified to be travelling down there and I couldn't blame them. I remember the first time I went down there and believe me, it's a scary place when you're eleven. I'm used to it now, and I actually love spending my time in the common room. Since the Prefects were focused on the first years, it gave me a little more time in the hallway.

After managing to escape from Pansy and the rest of them, I walked down the mostly empty corridor to an even emptier corridor. I took a left, and found the hallway holding a number of small, private accolades. Counting them as I went along, I found the fifth one and peeked my head inside.

**A/N: I decided this was the best place to cut it off so I could give their reunion plenty of attention. I know this chapter is still pretty short, but I really wanted to update because I won't be able to update until Sunday. Happy New Year!**


End file.
